mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Marika Fukuroi
Marika Fukuroi (袋井魔梨華), also known by her real name''' Mariko Fukuroi''' (袋井真理子), is one of the main characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS. She is a battle-enthusiast and a former Maou School student who was expelled for being too violent. In her human form, she is calm and intellectual. Appearance Marika_Fukuroi.JPG|Fukuroi Marika's human form, Fukuroi Mariko Marika Fukuroi_full.jpg|Fukuroi Marika Human As a human, Mariko has long, brown hair and wears glasses. She is fairly tall. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Marika has spiky short red hair with purple, orange, pink and green highlights. She has pale skin and purple eyes with a starburst shape in her eyes as pupils. On her head, she has a large flower which changes depending on what plant seeds she eats. She also wears flower-shaped earrings of various colors. Marika's outfit has many black zig-zag designs on her legs and arms. She also has a red flower-shaped mark on her hand. The bottom of her purple and black dress blooms out, similar to a flower and she wears red flats. Personality Magic To bloom all kinds of magical flower on her head After swallowing plant seeds, she can bloom magical flowers on her head. Different magical flowers have different effects. Some flowers can produce heat rays or foul odors, and some flowers even have strange effects as well. Since the effect of the flowers differs, she does not know the effect unless she actually tries it. The blooming time of flowers can be adjusted based on environmental factors such as water, sunlight, and soil. Her own physical ability is also affected by the environment. It is also possible to quickly bloom the flower consciously, but doing so will wither it faster. Special Move(s) Clematis - Buttercup of Iron: An extremely hard purple flower. She can chop multiple things at once by rotating it like a circular saw. Rafflesia - The Rotten Beast: Being close to her with this flower will cause anyone to faint. Further apart, they will vomit at best. Strange Fruit - The Forbidden Fruit: An Ivy with big flowers, a thickness of 20 centimeters, and length of 10 meters. She can use it as blunt weapon or to tie up opponent. Bug Eater - The Bug-Eating Leper: Can dissolve any area it comes into contact with. Solar Cannon - Sunflower Cannon: A beam of concentrated light. Solar Haven - Sunflower Hell: Enhanced version of sunflower cannon that covers a wide area. It's performed by storing enough solar energy within the Sunflower Genocide Orca - The Massacre of the Barrel Cactus: A yellow flower. Red purple thorns will pop out from the whole body, with this flower; they are sharp enough to pierce an opponent's body. Dendrobium: ''A variety of special moves can be performed in this form. Including: ''(Dendrobium) Rosen Kreuz - Rose's Fury: The petals turn to cross-shaped axes. (Dendrobium) Rosen Gerhard Lange - Rose Whip: Thick thorn grown from a rose vine. It can move freely. (Dendrobium) Rosen Zoifutsua - Rose's Sigh: Swollen to a spherical shape and emit white powder. The roses deflate after. Special Item(s) Green Fruit: A fruit bloomed by Marika Fukuroi. It's used for painkilling; when you lick it, you feel your heart becomes lighter and you recover a little magic power. However, overuse is prohibited. Relationship Styler Mimi Styler Mimi is one of Marika's closest friends. Cranberry, The Forest Musician Cranberry and Marika both went to Maou Pam's School and would spar together until neither could continue fighting. They both called it "the best fight of their lives". Melville Maou Pam Mao Pam is Marika's mentor. Snow White After the events in JOKERS, Snow White and Marika start to get close. Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Most Beautiful People Before Transformation, Mariko Fukuroi ranked #4. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Marika Fukuroi ranked #9. *In Fanbook 1, Marika Fukuroi has the following stat: Physical Ability: 5/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 5/5 Vitality: 5/5 *Marika replaced the "ko" from her real name because the kanji could be read as "child". Her magical girl name is written with kanji that can be read as "demon" (魔 ma), "pear" (梨 ri), and "flower" (華 ka) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Living Characters